Words Unspoken
by hopeless romantic sapphire
Summary: It is actually a look into Nuriko's life... ever since he came to the Palace until his death... NOT AGAIN!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi nor it's characters... _Damn!_

Author's Note: I know I hate Nuriko dying but something inside me is telling me that his death is a form of my inspiration for writing fics like romantic ones or poetic ones like this. Oh well, but still I love Nuriko and I hate it when he died! sniff::tears rolling down:: Actually, the poem is made by my sister… It's kinda cute too, isn't it? Just read! J

Words Unspoken 

By hrsapphire

"Hi there!"

Words that cross my mind

Each time I see you

Out the wind

Has blown away my voice.

            Kourin was presented in front of the Emperor. He was, without a doubt, the epitome of male beauty. He had his chin resting over his fist. She stepped inside the room and was just greeted by the hand of his majesty as if shooing them away. "Get her out of here." he said, loneliness evident in his voice. "B-but your..." one of his imperial advisers stammered. "I said get out of here!" he shouted. His imperial advisers led Kourin out of the room and told her to stay in the Imperial Harem. "Let me... fill the sadness inside you, your Majesty." Kourin said placing her hand and forehead on the door.

"You need help?"

Words that often come to me

Each time you're in trouble

But these words have

No chance for freedom

From my sentenced brain.

            A woman came out of nowhere. It was Lady Kourin of Hotohori's Imperial Harem. "Let me, your Majesty." she said moving from the garden to the fallen pagoda. She lifted and threw rocks as if it were pieces of cloth. As she lifted the last rock, she found the boy, Tamahome, on top of the Miko, Miaka, preventing her from being crushed by the fallen pagoda. "There you are. I've found them, your Majesty," she said looking towards the direction of Hotohori. "MIAKA!" he said moving towards her. The girl stood back and dusted her dress from the dirt she acquired while throwing the rocks away. He turned to her to thank her when he saw a glowing red sign. He extended his arms towards her as if to see what it was. He saw it was a Suzaku sign, Willow. "Suzaku sichiseishi no Nuriko." she introduced exposing her sign to the three.

"I like you."

Words that often seem to be

Easy to say

But like strangled utterance

It gets tied up in my thoughts.

            "I want nothing to do with Tamahome. All I want is Lord Hotohori to love me but… since the Miko came…" she faded, tears forming in her eyes. "I came here to be the wife of the Emperor, but he ignored me... Damn! He didn't even take a look at me and now that the Miko is here, she stands at his right side and he continued to ignore me!" she continued tears already rolling down her cheeks. She raised her hands to her face to hide the tears that wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes.

"I love you."

The most important words

I can say to you

But it's caught in my web of dialogues

Unable to break free

From the spider of my memory bank.

            "You should make your move now, Tamahome, or else somebody will take her away from you." Nuriko said resting his chin on top of his fists. "What do you mean somebody? Who's that?" Tamahome asked as he drank the hard liquor Nuriko called 'Nuriko Special'. "Somebody... maybe me." he replied confidently. Tamahome choked on how hard the liquor was and from Nuriko's answer. "You?! But you love Lord Hotohori!" he said. "As Kourin, yes, I love the Emperor, but as a man, I don't know... maybe I'm falling in love with Miaka." he said closing his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't have a chance with her for she loves Tamahome too much.

Mirrors are easy

Don't see anything wrong

Yet I still practice

I recite

I pretend

Only to find out

That I've already lost you.

            White and red surrounded Nuriko. He knew he wasn't going to live much longer. He felt the pain his back was causing. "NURIKO! NURIKO!" a man and woman's voices could be heard. "Tama...home… Mia…ka…" he managed to say. "Please hold on, Nuriko! Mitsukake's on his way! Please hold on!" Tamahome said tears rolling down his cheeks and falling unto Nuriko's face. "Take... care... of... her," he said having a hard time breathing. He felt a pair of cold hands touch his face. He opened to see that it was his sister, Kourin. "It's time, niichan." He smiled and left his body, following his sister towards the light. "NURIKO!" Tamahome yelled feeling no life left in Nuriko's body.

These words left unspoken...

Author's Note: I know, I know... the concept of the story's bad. I'm not good at writing really. I was making this story out of boredom in school. The draft was confiscated so I tried to remember every word that I wrote in it. I guess, not every word was put in 'coz I feel like it's not good. The one written on the draft was better than this one. Oh well, have to do with this. Please review the story. I'm asking, no - BEGGING you to please write a review. Thanks J


End file.
